My KakaSaku Drabble Collection
by harvestangel99
Summary: Just a Place to leave my KakaSaku drabbles. Will just upload as I go
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

Author's note: I wrote this drabble after listening to the Song Unfaithful by Rihanna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters, Nor do I own Unfaithful by Rihanna

Sakura stood in front of the mirror brushing her long pink hair back and pulling in to a high ponytail and putting on a little bit of makeup when she felt her husband's chakra behind her. Looking up at him through the mirror she gave him a small smile.

"Hey I'm just going over to Ino-Pig's place for a couple of hours ok?"

He glanced at her a defeated look in his eye before nodding. They both knew she was lying they both knew where she was really going. He walked over to her side and pulled down his mask to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I love you don't you Sakura?"His voice edged with hurt

"Of course I do 'Kashi and I love you too" she replied softly kissing him in return.

"I'll be home soon."

As she walked away she saw his pained expression as if she was holding a kunai to his throat and she realised metaphorically speaking she was. Tears came to her eyes and she left their apartment she felt like she was slowly killing him but as much as she loved him and couldn't bear losing him, it was like a magnetic pull dragging her away from him to the arms of her childhood crush though she told herself this time she would end it and be with her husband fully but then again she told herself that every time. She glanced back at her home before taking to the rooftops in the direction of the Uchiha compound.


	2. Chapter 2: Pakkun doesn't lie Sakura

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS. THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**_

_**A/N I'm not sure how great this is. But here it is better late than never ne? Thanks to Amrun for the prompt. I hope you like it. The prompt is in bold in the story. **_

Kakashi walked into his apartment after a two-day solo mission absolutely starving and walked over to his cupboards, he had just done a big grocery shop before the mission and there should be lots of good stuff to eat. He pulled open his cupboards to see... absolutely nothing. _'Nani?'_ he thought to himself, heading into his bedroom. It was there he found his wife sitting cross-legged on the middle of their bed, a hand resting gently on her heavily pregnant stomach with a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"Sakura-Koi what happened to all the food I bought before the mission?"

"Umm well you see, Pakkun and the other Ninkin were here and they were sooooo hungry so I just let them go wild..." She mumbled looking the other way.

Kakashi raised a single silver eyebrow at this. He bit his thumb in concentration, and spread the blood along a scroll. He brought his hand down to the ground and yelled

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Sakura whipped around with a panicked expression on her face as Pakkun Kakashi's little Pug Ninkin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now Pakkun I heard Sakura-Chan gave you guys a nice meal while I away, how was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Pup. We wish Floral Green had fed us. But I gotta go if it's not an emergency MY mate isn't very pleased with me at the moment." The little Pug grumbled.

He then disappeared the way he had appeared; in a puff of smoke.

Then Kakashi looked at his wife.

"**Pakkun doesn't lie Sakura**."

"Well Kashi you see... the thing is... I'm just having so many cravings, and I'm just so hungry all the time..." Sakura trailed off as she burst into tears.

Kakashi looked at her in horror for a minute before climbing onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh honey its okay. I'll just go buy some more groceries, its okay to be hungrier. It's natural because you have that beautiful baby growing inside of you."

When her tears receded he started to climb off the bed.

"I might call into Ichiraku Ramen while I'm out. Would you like me to get Teuchi-San to make you a bowl to go?"

"Hai onegaishimasu."

"I'll be back soon just don't blame the ninken next time Love"

Sakura blushed scarlet as her husband climbed out the window. She really needed to get her own summon to blame things on.


	3. Chapter 3: Pakkun's Puppies

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT HONOR GOES TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**_

_**A/N: Hi guys. I like this one a little better. Thanks to Hukomuyo over on Dreamwidth for the prompt. I hope you like it!**_

"What the hell was that?" The young pink-haired medic-nin muttered to herself, searching around the bushes that she had just been walking by.

She came across a litter of scrawny wrinkly Pug pups. _'these pups look kind of like Pakkun.'_ She thought to herself. Sure enough not even a minute later her ex-sensei's most trusted summon wandered into sight.

"Pakkun are these your pups?" The eighteen year old said to the older dog

"Hai. My mate wasn't coping with them and told me in no certain terms to go take them to harass Kakashi for a few days – but he's not here."

"Yeah he's away on a mission and isn't due back for two more days. Do you need help with them?"

"Yes please Floral Green. My mate said they'll be fine to drink normal milk but with Kakashi away I can't get into the refrigerator."

Okay let's go up to Kakashi-Sensei's apartment I'm sure he won't mind.

Two days later Sakura still hadn't left Kakashi's apartment. She just couldn't pull herself away from the gorgeous pups. Her hair was a mess, she'd hardly slept. She'd always known she'd had a soft spot for small animals but this was ridiculous! Suddenly she'd felt a familiar chakra signature and heard a soft thump on the windowsill.

"Ummm Kakashi-Sensei?" She called out softly hoping not to startle him too much while he was still in (Post) mission mode.

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here?" The silver haired Jounin entered the room.

"Well Sensei a couple of days I came across Pakkun and his litter of pups so I offered to help him out. I know I could have came and gone but I just couldn't drag myself away from them they are just tooo cute. **Kakashi-Sensei I need your help. **I need to go home and sort myself out but I can't bear to put him down. Can you take him please?"

Kakashi walked over to his former student with a chuckle and plucked the puppy out of her lap. He knew how addicting it can be cuddling puppies – not that he would ever admit it.

"If you like you can come back later to see them just go home, shower, get some food and rest before you come back."

Sakura gave him the biggest smile she could manage, nodded and bounded out the window he had come in from. Kakashi chuckled again and wondered if Pakkun and his mate would agree to his favorite student signing a summoning contract with one or more of the pups once they got a bit bigger.


End file.
